You Look So Fine
by Jaya
Summary: Astronema is reflecting on her relationship (or lack thereof) with Zhane.


Title: You Look So Fine  
  
Author: Jaya  
  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Astronema, Zhane, and anyone else I've mentioned does not belong to me.   
  
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Astronema is reflecting on her relationship (or lack thereof) with Zhane.  
  
Note: This is set before Astronema becomes Karone the first time, and before Zhane stays on KO-35   
  
**********************  
YOU LOOK SO FINE (1/1)  
**********************  
  
I think I'm in love with Zhane the Silver Ranger. But I can't, I can't.  
  
You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
  
I think he feels something for me too, but love? LOVE??!!  
  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over  
  
Maybe I'm sick or something, he saved me. ME! His mortal enemy from dying at the hand of her own monster. How can I love him? I'm supposed to be evil. So evil.  
  
It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained   
  
I would do anything for him if he asked. But I treated him so badly. He fought Ecliptor's Horror Bull, and then... and then I called him a liar when he said he was attacked by a monster, and I ruined his clothing and told him that I never wanted to see him again.   
  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over   
  
If he called me and asked me to run away with him, I would in a minute. I'm not happy being Astronema Princess of Evil anymore. I want to go back to being what I am when Zhane and I are together, when he looks at me and I feel special...really special.  
  
I'm not like all of the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls  
  
I know he's probably a lot more... experienced in relationships than I am, I've never even had a boyfriend before. I'm kind of scared.  
  
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know  
  
I hope he realizes how jealous I get. If I see him flirting with another girl it won't be pretty. That is if he ever wants anything to do with me ever again. Or even if he doesn't.  
  
You look so fine   
  
He's so gorgeous, that smile, that blond hair. Gods, he's so sweet! When he smiled at me I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I've never really felt like that before.  
  
Knocked down  
Cried out  
  
When I'd thought he'd lied to me about a monster, I thought maybe he'd found another girl. I cried for ages.  
  
Been down just to find out  
  
But then I got angry.  
  
I'm through  
Bleeding for you   
  
Really, really angry at everything including the present status of my life.   
  
I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
  
If my parents and brother were alive, I wonder what they'd think of Zhane? I can't imagine anyone not liking his quick sense of humor, or the way he focuses his whole attention on you when you're talking.  
  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me  
  
Spending time with Zhane would probably be fun, I've never....I haven't really ever had much fun. All the fun in my life I remember can be compressed into the small part of my life with Zhane in it. Really.  
  
You look so fine  
I'm like the desert tonight  
  
I'd bet mine was not the first pretty head to be turned by Zhane's good looks and charming wit. I feel so empty.  
  
Leave her behind  
If you want to show me   
  
Sometimes I wish, I wish I could just leave the dark Fortress, and live like a normal human on Earth or on a colony. Sometimes it is so depressing living with monsters my whole life. Of course there is Ecliptor, he has been so kind to me. He is the only non-monster I had ever actually met before Zhane. Divatox and others don't really count, because they may not look like monsters, but they are really.   
  
I'm not like all of the other girls  
I won't take it like the other girls  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
That you used to know   
  
I want everything in my relationship with Zhane to be perfect. If I ever manage to have one with him. I hope so.  
  
You're taking me over  
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over  
  
He owns me. It's quite simple, I do love him as far as I know what love is. Only I know he will never realize how I see him through my eyes.   
  
Drown in me  
One more time  
  
Because I will never be able to see him again.  
  
Hide inside  
Me tonight  
Do what you  
Want to do  
Just pretend  
  
If we could pretend that I was not who I am, and he was not who he is, just maybe we could have a relationship, because he would not be the Silver Ranger, and I would not be his enemy Astronema.  
  
Happy end  
Let me know  
Let it show  
Ending with  
Letting go  
  
Now I know this is an idle and foolish fancy to think that a relationship between myself and Zhane would actually work . I wish I could let him go.  
  
Ending with  
Letting go  
  
But I can't, because I still love him. I will always love him.  
  
Ending with  
Letting go  
  
I wish he could hold me again.  
  
Let's pretend  
Happy end  
  
And maybe, just maybe, one day we could make it work, but for now, I must pretend this never happened, any indication of weakness, and Darkonda will pounce and tell Dark Specter I am unworthy of ruling. This must never happen.  
  
But Zhane, I love you.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
There you have it, my first Power Ranger 'fic, well songfic anyway. Send comments/flames/praise in my direction please. And reviewing is good too, I mean all you have to do is type a few words into the box at the bottom of the screen and press send or review or whatever the button says. And I will jump around hyperactively and happily if you do. Bye, Jaya.   



End file.
